


More than okay

by Silver_Canary



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Smut, s2e5-rock bottom, underage because i'm pretty sure they are in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Canary/pseuds/Silver_Canary
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2Takes place after season 2 episode 5 in Karolina's and Nico's room."Is this okay?""It's more than okay,"I do not make money off of this and all characters include much of the dialogue at the beginning belongs to the Runaways show. I do this for fun only.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	More than okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and not beta read so please be nice. All mistakes are mine but comments are appreciated!

The door creaks as Karolina opens it, stepping into hers and Nico's room. Closing the door behind her, Karolina makes her way over to the bed where Nico sits. She climbs onto the bed, her knees running over the soft comforter as she attempts to get closer to her girlfriend. 

"She's fourteen," Karolina starts, her hand resting gently on Nico's shoulder as an act of comfort. "You remember what that's like." Nico sighs heavily because, of course she does.

"Don't remind me." She says shaking her head dejectedly. Karolina waits running her thumb gently on Nico's shoulder letting her know that she's not going anywhere. "She's also not completely wrong." Nico sighs again, sure Molly may have been right about her acting like her mother but that doesn't make the words sting any less. Her mother is a murderer, she's not like that, she's not. 

"I think she's just upset because she wanted a connection. She wanted to be like Topher so she would feel less... different." Karolina explains. "Less alone. And then Topher turned out to be scary so... she worries if she's scary too." Nico nods along, that makes sense. 

"You know a little bit about this dynamic," Nico says, her girlfriend is after all related to the man who almost killed them all. Karolina reaches up and tucks a strand of black hair behind Nico's ear. 

"Maybe a little," She responds with a small laugh and a smirk. It made Nico's heart break a little to hear her say that. 

"You know you're... I already told you you're, you're not scary," Nico says with as much conviction as she can muster. Her voice is on the edge of cracking but she's holding on for Karolina, and maybe for herself too. "Not to me. Not ever." Nico finished in a whisper, hoping that Karolina believes every word as much as she does. 

"Hey," Nico continues, finally turning to fully face Karolina rather than sitting side by side as they were before. "No, your light, I don't mean like your literal light though that's pretty cool too but," Karolina smirks at that. "The light inside of you. That warmth, that openness, that's everything that I like about you, that's what makes you who you are." Nico's eyes stare intently into Karolina's for a moment before flickering to her mouth then back up. Karolina reaches out to cup her face before bringing their mouths together. As Nico tucks a blonde strand behind Karolina's ear two things happen. First her entire body floods with warmth. Karolina's lips are soft and sweet, they fit against Nico's perfectly and it feels like home. The second thing that happens is that the room fills with warm light. Karolina begins to glow. 

The kiss ends too quickly as Karolina pulls back. Nico opens her eyes to see her smiling, glowing girlfriend. Nico knows Karolina is stunning but seeing her light is something she will never get tired of. Karolina leans in to kiss her again chastely as Nico cups her cheek. 

"Is this okay?" Karolina asks pulling back once again, her voice barely above a whisper. Nico loves Karolina's voice, especially now. 

"It's more than okay." Nico responds her voice equally as quite. They both smile for a second, eyes continually returning to the others lips. They close the distance again, this time the kiss is not soft or chaste. It is more filled with want and longing. Nico cups Karolina's cheek again before moving her hand father down to hold her waist as the kiss gets more desperate. They continue kissing, Nico's tongue coming out to run along Karolina's lower lip. She grants access quickly as the kiss gets hotter and more passionate. Nico moves to straddle Karolina, guiding her head back onto the pillow, still kissing her fiercely. 

Karolina's senses are filled completely with Nico. She can taste her on her lips and tongue, feel her straddling her hips and Nico's hands on her waist running up and down her sides. She pulls back for air, finally giving in to her screaming lungs. She considered not pulling back because dying from kissing Nico sounds like the best way to go out in her opinion but if she did that, she wouldn't get to finish what they started. 

"Sorry, did I go too far?" Nico asks when Karolina pulls back gasping for breath. 

"No, no." Karolina laughs, "I just need air to breathe." 

"That's too bad, I was hoping that whatever gave you sparkle powers would also give you the ability to hold your breath forever," Nico jokes. It wasn't even funny, but this day had been so exhausting that the two girls ended up giggling lightly. 

"Nico," Karolina chastises her voice light and airy before dissolving back into gravely giggles. Nico just grins before attaching her lips to Karolina's neck and sucking lightly while rolling her hips down. Karolina groans at the pressure as the laughter fades away. Nico starts leaving a trail of kisses down Karolina's neck stopping every so often to suck or nip lightly. Karolina begins to moan slightly louder. 

"Shhh," Nico warns in a low whisper. "Be quite or someone is going to hear, and we don't want that right?" She knows Nico is teasing but the way her voice is sounding right is turning her on to no end. So as to not give Nico any reason to stop what's she's doing, Karolina bites her lower lip and shuts her eyes hoping to make as little noise as possible. Nico kisses back up her neck and along her jaw before reaching her lips and kissing her breathless. "Stay." She commands and there is no way Karolina wants to do anything but listen right now. Nico removes herself from on top of Karolina making sure to roll her hips down before crossing the room. Karolina wants to listen to the command but why the hell did Nico leave? Ohhhhh. The pieces snap into place as Nico raises her mom's staff and in a couple seconds the door has been shut and a dome of silence has been cast around the room. 

"You're smart." Karolina praises as Nico returns to the bed with eyes darker than before. 

"Well I don't want anyone else hearing you scream my name." Nico smirks as Karolina gulps. Nico has never cared for the rules but Karolina's entire life was defined by them up until a few weeks ago so she was happy to let Nico take control of this situation. Her parents taught her that she was to follow the rules and be the perfect church girl, well she really was showing them now, wasn't she. Nico claims back on top of Karolina and their lips and tongues meet in a duel which Nico wins quickly. One of Karolina's hands makes their way to Nico's hair and slowly tries to undo it while the other wraps around her waist and runs up and down her spine. Nico starts kissing her harder and slowly grinding down on her more often as her hands begin to play with the edge of Karolina's shirt. Before Nico can ask anything Karolina is nodding and that's all the encouragement she needs to undo the knot at the bottom of the shirt and begin undoing buttons. Karolina shivers as more and more skin is exposed to the cool air of the room but at this point she's not sure if it's from the air or from Nico doing all sorts of things to her body. Eventually her shirt is thrown off onto the floor and she's left only in her bra.

"Wow," Nico whispers as Karolina's glowing skin is exposed. That just causes the blonde to giggle and blush. Nico reaches behind Karolina's back and pulls her up before removing her bra as well leaving her top half completely exposed to her girlfriend. "I am the luckiest person alive." 

"Well I could be just as lucky if you would join me," Karolina suggests.

"Why don't you help me?" Soon Nico's jacket, shirt and bra have joined Karolina's clothes on the floor. Nico quickly resumes her previous work or kissing Karolina breathless while running her hands up her girlfriend's sides to her breasts. The second Nico's cold hands come in contact with her chest, Karolina's breath hitches and she moans. Nico presses one more kiss to Karolina's lips before kissing her way down her jaw and neck to the valley of her breasts. Slowly she takes a hardening nipple in her mouth and sucks gently causing Karolina to moan beautifully at the sensation. Her tongue swirls around the nipple before her teeth gently scrape is surface causing a quick intake in breath from above. As Nico switches between Karolina's breasts licking and sucking while pinching the other between her fingers, Karolina's moans get louder and louder. 

"Nico," She moans on a particularly hard bite. Nico just hums in acknowledgement before going back to sucking like a vacuum. "Nico, please." Nico releases the nipple with a pop, a small string of saliva still connecting her mouth to her prize.

"What is it baby?" Karolina shivers at the name and god does she love it. "What do you need?"  
"Please." That was all she seems to be able to get out but Nico is not impressed. "Please make me feel good." That was good enough for Nico to move her hands down to tug at Karolina's shorts and underwear and pull them down in one go. Knowing that Karolina would get self conscious, Nico also removed her own pants and underwear leaving them both completely naked. Karolina didn't think she could physically want Nico any more than she already did but seeing her nude did something to her. 

"Are you ready?" Nico asks but the only response she gets is a loud moan. "I need to hear words." 

"Please, yes. God Nico I'm so wet for you. Please make me feel good." Karolina begs and that did something to Nico. Kissing her way down Karolina's stomach only causes her to writhe more on the bed. Eventually Nico reaches just above where she wants her and slowly she drags her hand down to dip into Karolina's folds. 

"Fuck Nico." Karolina gasps at the feeling. 

"You're so wet." Nico runs her fingers through Karolina's wetness feeling how she reacts under her fingers. Karolina moans at the comment, hearing Nico and feeling her everywhere at the same time is a sensation that she never wants to lose.

"Inside please." Nico does as she's told and slowly drags one finger down before pushing it inside. Karolina moans loudly and it makes Nico very glad she made the shield because there is no way that their friends wouldn't have heard that. Slowly she begins to move her finger in and out giving Karolina just enough time to adjust before slowly pushing another in. Her walls grasp at Nico's fingers creating the most enticing trap ever. As Karolina's breathing begins to even out a little bit more Nico curls her fingers causing her to scream. 

"Nico! Fuck!" That is the best thing Nico has ever heard and she knows she can do it again. And so she does, again and again. Karolina is glowing and sweating and there is heat coiling in her stomach. She's close, she can tell and all she wants is to fall into bliss with Nico. "Tongue... please!" She's practically screaming at this point and so Nico moves down a little more to slowly reach out and run her tongue over Karolina's clit. Over and over again she runs over her clit and curls her fingers deep inside Karolina and within a few seconds Karolina is screaming in release. Nico begins to slow and eventually pulls her fingers out before crawling back up and kissing Karolina gently. 

"Are you okay?" Nico asks because she's pretty sure Karolina's throat is going to hurt tomorrow with all the screaming she did tonight. 

"I'm more than okay." She responds and they both smile like idiots because their world might be crazy but at least they have each other. Nico kisses her again and again gently and lovingly because yeah, this is more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments or not either way have a good day!


End file.
